A wolf's storm of life
by WolfDemonNekko
Summary: Wolfkit's dream is to be a warrior! When her mentor turns out to be very strange, she starts to question her trust...
1. Chapter 1

**A warriors fanfiction...**

Wolfkit awoke to her orange fluffball of a brother tackling her, and let out a muffled hiss in surprise.

"Gingerkit! What did you do that for?!"

She mewed angrily, flicking a piece of bedding off of her ear.

"Well, it's almost time we became apprentices! You don't have to be so grumpy about it."

Gingerkit said, and their mother Willowfrost laughed. Wolfkit's expression changed.

"Yeah, in a moon. That's still a while away from now."

Wolfkit said half heartedly, her ears drooping. Gingerkit looked to the right and then to the left like he was checking for monsters on a thunderpath. Then he leaned in closer to Wolfkit.

"Want to do a small practice mission outside before we become apprentices?"

He whispered, mischievously. Wolfkit nodded and they stalked out of the den very quietly, the moss aiding their escape. They snuck over to the thorn tunnel, the thick brambles making them hard to see, and the cat who was guarding had went to take a break. They ran outside of the camp quickly and started looking around. Gingerkit saw a yellow butterfly fluttering around and started chasing it, while Wolfkit tried to practice fighting moves on a leaf to prepare for her apprenticeship. She heard a voice coming from the thorn barrier to camp and jumped into a nearby bush, Gingerkit following. Their dad, Longwhisker, padded out of the thorn barrier, his claws digging into the grass, upturning it and leaving dirt.

"Where could they be!"

He said in desperation, his tail twitching frequently. He started sniffing and then looked right towards the bush where they were hiding, but he apparently hadn't scented the two cats because he had padded back into camp.

"We should go back now."

Wolfkit suggested and before they could do anything she heard a deep snarling sound and felt hot breath on her back. She turned her head abruptly and a fox was licking it's jaws as if it was saying:

_Yum! A snack..._

It snapped at Wolfkit, eyes gleaming, biting part of her ear, and she cried out in pain as she pulled away, ripping her ear. She dashed ahead, right behind Gingerkit, who was already at the thorn barrier. They busted into the clearing, panting.

"There's a fox!"

Gingerkit yowled, before it came bursting into the clearing after them. Wolfkit turned and leaped at it, but was swatted away by it's giant paw. She saw a warrior with pelt blacker than night, he sailed over her in a giant leap and faced the snarling fox. It slashed at him but he easily dodged it, and leaped in. She heard a giant snapping sound that echoed throughout the clearing and the fox dropped to the ground, blood staining the grass. Her dad came running out of the nursery, fawning over Wolfkit and Gingerkit.

"Grassfur!"

He called, and she came from the medicine cat den.

"What now-"

She stopped when she saw the kits. She rushed over to Wolfkit and then Gingerkit. She poked at Wolfkit's ear and she cried out in pain. The medicine cat picked up the cats briskly, and stalked towards her den. Wolfkit saw that the warrior that had saved them had a scowl on his face, before he started dragging the fox's body slowly away.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfkit was dragged into the medicine cat den, and Grassfur put cobwebs on her ear while she resisted the urge to curl up and nuzzle her whole ear.

"This is the best I could do, I'm afraid. You have a bite mark in your right ear. I am afraid that can't be healed."

She said, but then gave Wolfkit's a happy look.

"It's ok, think of it as a battle scar from a courageous fight!"

She said and motioned towards the puddle at the back of the den. Wolfkit walked up to the puddle and looked down at her reflection. Her ear had a big bite mark in it! She stood taller, and it made her look like an apprentice already.

"You are going to have to tell Breezestar what happened."

Her fathers voice interrupted. He was standing in the doorway. He looked relieved that her and her brother were ok but tried to keep the 'cool guy' look.

"Okay dad..."

She said and walked towards the back of the den.

"Remember to come back tomorrow to let me check on that ear!"

Grassfur said as Wolfkit left the den. She went up to Breezestar's den.

"Come in, Wolfkit."

He said and she walked in. She told him what happened.

"I see. Well, for sneaking out...", he pondered on what he should say but then came to this conclusion, "your first task as an apprentice will be cleaning out the elder's den, instead of looking at the territory."

He said, and Wolfkit was relieved that she could still be an apprentice.

**I am SO SORRY everyone!**


End file.
